Emotional Release
by raaaaaaek
Summary: Bellatrix catches Hermione kissing someone else. Femslash. Smut, really. Don't like, don't read!


"Baby!" Hermione called after Bellatrix as she stormed down the hallway. "Bellatrix, wait!" she called again as she pounded up the stairs. Tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks and her vision blurred, the furniture in the living room were now blurred masses in the shadows. She didn't mean for this to happen. She couldn't believe that it did. For the longest time she didn't believe that what she was doing was actually real. Now, she couldn't deny it. It was very real. Not only to Hermione, but now to Bellatrix too.

Things were being slammed and thrown around their bedroom when Hermione entered. Bellatrix had a suitcase open on the bed and was angrily shuffling through the dressers, separating her things from Hermione's. She was so wrapped up in what she had seen, so angry that she couldn't see straight and so preoccupied with getting the hell out of there that she had no idea that Hermione had entered the room.

"Bellatrix, please don't do this," Hermione pleaded, making her presence known.

"Get. Out," Bellatrix growled, not even bothering to turn around. She was sure that if she did, she would do something she would regret in the end no matter how much Hermione had just hurt her. She began grabbing her things more frantically, eager to get out of the room and out of the house – to get away and forget what she had just witnessed in her own home. The mere thought of the scene made her eyes burn with tears that she was fighting so hard to keep away. She didn't even know if Hermione was worth crying over and she certainly wouldn't let herself be seen as weak, but they were so strong and they kept coming back in bigger and bigger waves. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to keep her composure.

"I'm not letting you leave. You can't do this. It didn't mean anything. HE didn't and doesn't mean anything. I-"

"What did it mean then? What the fuck did it mean?" Bellatrix screamed, angrily throwing the clothes in her hands into the suitcase. Her chest was quickly rising and falling, nostrils flared, hands balled up into fists as she stood there staring at Hermione. The sight of her face, the tears continuously streaming down her face, her eyes and nose getting red from crying, it caused Bellatrix to finally break down and allow the tears to flow. "He was here! In OUR home kissing MY girlfriend in OUR living room on OUR couch! How long has this been going on! What else have you been doing behind my back? Who else has there been! After everything we've been through, after all I've given up, for.. for YOU! Nobody else but you!" she yelled, the tears coming on stronger as she went.

"Baby," Hermione managed to squeak through her crying. "I love you," she went on quietly, walking towards Bellatrix. "It was a mistake. I want you. Only you," she pleaded, slowly nearing Bellatrix as she spoke. She reached out and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend tightly. It felt so good to have her in her arms. She had never realized just how good it felt to hold Bellatrix. Nobody could compare. But she wasn't having it. She fought against Hermione's hold, flinging the suitcase off of the bed and across the room in the process.

"Get off of me. Get OFF of me. Fuck you. Fuck you!" she shouted, tears pouring out of her eyes. With every minute she stayed in the room, her heart seemed to break more and more. She couldn't say why she was still in that room with Hermione. She was only hurting herself by staying. The pain in her chest was unbelievable – like nothing she'd ever felt before. But the more she fought the tighter Hermione held her until she gave up, sobbing in Hermione's arms uncontrollably.

"I love you," Hermione whispered into her ear. She grabbed Bellatrix's head and pulled it forward, their lips meeting violently. Bellatrix instantly jerked her head back, but it did nothing. Hermione's lips found her's again.

"I love you, I love you," Hermione repeated over and over again against Bellatrix's lips as she kissed her. Bellatrix's trembling lips finally gave way to the lips that she had loved so much pressed against her own.

Those three words coming from Hermione made her feel sick. Were they even true anymore? Or were they just being used in a frantic attempt to gain back what she was losing? She hated Hermione so much for what she had done to her – but oh, she loved her. The very first time she felt Hermione's soft fingertips on her skin and the gentle way she kissed, she was her's. The smallest glance could drive Bellatrix wild. She always would be her's. Hermione had slid under her skin, underneath all the hate that used to manifest itself inside of her and into her very soul. She was the first person to see her for what she really was – a woman that needed to be loved. She was the first one that dared to take on that task and as much as Bellatrix wanted to believe she might be able to, she knew there was truly no way of ever forgetting Hermione Granger.

"Fuck you," she repeated against Hermione's unwanted lips, louder than the 'I love you's' Hermione was saying. The scene flashed in her head – the orange and brown hair mingled together in her mind, she saw the parting of their lips, the look of pure horror on Hermione's face as their eyes met – and her slowed sobbing picked up again. At that moment she could swear that she actually felt her heart break in two. She had been hurt so much in her lifetime, but never like this. Bellatrix began struggling again, but it did her no good – Hermione resisted and Bellatrix fell backwards onto the bed with Hermione on top of her.

Hermione forcefully grabbed Bellatrix's hands and placed them above her head, holding them together with one hand as the other roamed Bellatrix's body. She needed to show Bellatrix just how much she loved her, how much she meant to her, and how sorry she was for doing what she had done. She wasn't going to listen to anything she said, she knew that. She just had to show her and make her feel the love that she had for her. Hermione was going to let her know that she meant the world to her.

Bellatrix had felt as if she had lost everything after seeing Hermione kissing that boy – she had lost Hermione and she had lost herself. For once she finally had a purpose to be proud of. She had a reason to live, a reason to smile, a reason to care about life. What was she to do now? Who did she have to care for? Who out there cared about her? Certainly not this girl on top of her, violating her in the worst way. She hated the feeling of Hermione's hand roaming her body, caressing her curves, cupping her breasts. Bellatrix hated her so much right now. But she couldn't get away. Sure, she was fighting against Hermione's every move, but she knew she could get out of this if she wholly wanted to. A part of her wouldn't allow her to do so. It was the part that would never give up on her. On them.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered between kisses on her neck and jawline. "You have to believe me."

"No," Bellatrix said softly. Then louder. Over and over again.

"Stop!" Hermione shouted unexpectedly after a few moments. "Stop it!" she shouted again, her voice breaking as she yelled. She whispered it once more before pressing her lips against Bellatrix's, who slightly kissed her back. Her hand, resting on Bellatrix's breast, ripped open the top of the white button down shirt she was wearing to reveal her bare chest. Hermione's hold on her hands loosened and in one motion Bellatrix freed her hands and overpowered Hermione so that she was now the one on top. It was Hermione doing the struggling now. Bellatrix held Hermione by the wrists as she tried to grab at her. Her grip tightened and she fought against Hermione with all the strength she had.

"No!" Bellatrix screamed. "Damn it. Fuck you!" She wrestled to pin down Hermione's arms on either side of her. She cursed at her again and again. Her tears had subsided and had been replaced with anger. When she securely had Hermione's hands down, she stopped her screaming. She simply sat there, breathing heavily over her, staring down at her as Hermione stared back with tears in her eyes. Suddenly she dove down and began placing kisses on Hermione's jawline and neck.

The feeling of Bellatrix kissing her caused her inexplicable pain, like her stomach was turning into a black hole and consuming her insides. She was finally feeling the pain that she ahd caused her girlfriend and couldn't stop the painfully heartbreaking noise from escaping her lips as Bellatrix placed kisses all over the part of her chest her v-neck didn't cover. Hermione didn't know if she could ever get used to another person's lips on her body. She didn't know if she would ever find anyone that she wanted or loved as much as Bellatrix. She may have not been the most vocally affectionate person, but Hermione knew that she loved her through the way she kissed her and the soft way she would catch Bellatrix looking at her when she had her back turned. She simply couldn't live without Bellatrix in her life.

Sobs came in unbelievable waves that she couldn't control. Her chest heaved heavily and she writhed beneath Bellatrix as she gently nipped at her neck. Her head resurfaced and their lips met again but this time, n either of them were fighting against the other. She let go of Hermione's wrists and hastily slid her hand into her pants, her fingers entering Hermione. As she did so, Hermione's hand did the same and quick, short groans erupted from the dark haired woman on top. She shuddered, her knees gave way and she collapsed fully on top of Hermione as their fingers rapidly moved in and out of one another.

Hermione's head tilted back as she felt the rush of her orgasm wash over her – it was one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. As she was coming down, she sat up and Bellatrix's fingers slipped out of her and were placed on her back – she could feel her nails digging into her skin through the thin fabric of her shirt. Hermione continued to thrust into Bellatrix who was loudly groaning at the hands of her lover. Her breathing was heavy and labored. Hermione placed her free hand on Bellatrix's back to steady her and Bellatrix hugged Hermione's head to her chest. Hermione's mouth latched onto her nipple and instantly Bellatrix's thighs began to spasm sporadically as Hermione brought her to orgasm. She dragged her nails up Hermione's back as she came and collapsed with all her weight on Hermione, who collapsed back down onto the bed, kissing her neck.

Bellatrix's head fell onto Hermione's chest. There were no words to say. Hermione's fingers ran through her hair and for one split second it felt as if everything had gone back to normal, as if this was just another normal night at home with her girlfriend filled with passionate lovemaking. If only that was the case. In doing this, she had spun an even bigger web of trouble for herself. When reality finally returned to her, tears silently began to fall down her cheeks and onto Hermione's chest. She felt the small, wet droplets and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's waist and held her tightly. She never wanted to let go, afraid that if she did she would lose Bellatrix forever. She was going to make it up to her and fix this. She was never going to give up on Bellatrix Black.


End file.
